March of the Draconians
by Vayne359
Summary: An ancient evil rises once more. Will the nations stand fast as they did before, or will Hamel and Velder crumble under the might of the Draconian army?


March of the Draconians

Chapter One: Enforced

Twenty years. Twenty years since the Draconians emerged, wreaking havoc the world over of Elrios. In the turmoil a tedious treaty was made between the nations of Hamel and Velder to fight back united against the hordes and their dragon gods. After forcing them back to whatever realm they came from peace seemed to return. But unease rests heavily upon the court of Hamel. Even now the royal family and their advisors discuss plans.

"I'm telling you again Ain." Eve, the Nasod noble and chief engineer, spoke again to her frustrated colleague, "We have had no readings of Draconian activity."

"Then you need to work harder." Ain said firmly, placing his hands on the round table. Delilah and Helputt, queen and king of Hamel, watched the exchange, "I can feel it in the very flow of mana. The Draconians have returned."

"And again i-"

"Enough." Helputt put a stop to the infighting, "Angering one another will only make us weaker should Ain's hypothesis prove true."

"Indeed. Eve, I would like you to work on a new device to sense draconian energy."

"Do you have an idea majesty?" Ain asked.

"Yes, though it is only a theory so far." Delilah sighed, hand to her chin.

"Very well majesty." Eve resigned. She would be working late again.

"Still my dear, we should hear this theory all the same." Helputt said. Delilah stood up and moved to the window overlooking the royal gardens, where she could see her child, Chung, tending to some of the plants.

"The Draconians were a force unlike anything we faced before. Therefore, we should assume them capable of anything." She turned back to her council, "Such as taking human form."

"Which would explain why Ain can sense it…" Helputt began.

"And our sensors cannot." Eve had a display up, already making adjustments, "Hmm…"

"As well as the ability to veil their position." Ain said, "If I knew for sure where they were, even if they were here, this discussion would not have been proposed."

"Victor!" Helputt called for his chamberlain, who promptly stepped in.

"My lord?" He politely bowed.

"Send word to Sir Raven, I do not want him to leave my son's side under any circumstances until ordered otherwise." He said.

"At once my lord." Victor bowed again and saw himself quietly out. Eve and Ain exchanged looks. Chung meant the world to the royal family, which made him a prime target for the Draconians if they got the chance. Raven was a warrior of exceptional caliber, a survivor from Velder when he was but a child in the first invasion.

"My lord we must make preparations should Leviathan return." Ain said. The draconian god of the sea, Leviathan, made numerous attempts upon the sea city of Hamel. Only through the combined might of Eve's creations, Ain's magical barriers, and the stalwart army under Lady Rena's command did they repel the monster. With the possibility of an internal threat, changes had to be made.

* * *

The court of Velder was in no such difference. The king and queen, Yulto and Camilla, called a meeting.

"You wished to see us majesty?" Aisha said as she entered with Add, the chief engineer.

"Yes, I received a warning from Hamel that the Draconians have possibly returned." Camilla said.

"Hmph, impossible. We forced them back to their realm on our terms." Add said, cocksure.

"I will not deny the possibility. A rat backed into the corner can become a lion." Camilla retorted, reminding him of his place.

"But why have you called us?" Aisha asked.

"I want you to focus all efforts on determining if the Draconians are in fact emerging, but more importantly if Ifrit has returned." The name brought an uneasy silence over the room. Ifrit, the burning dragon god that overthrew Velder in the first war. Only a covert operation did the royal family reclaim the throne and city. What uneased them most was the princess, who had been held captive by the beast once before.

"Understood majesty." Aisha bowed, "I will begin at once."

After the advisors left the queen looked to her husband.

"We cannot allow a repeat of the last war." She said with grief. Many good soldiers gave their lives in futility to protect the citizens.

"Indeed. Captain Seighart will have to be notified to increase training. We must be ready."

"Those mercenaries…they may be of assistance."

"The Ashen Roses? How would they be of use?"

"Mercenaries always have back up plans. They probably know this city better than us for their shadier operations."

"And what would they do to a royal visit?" He sighed.

"I would make a proposal of course."

* * *

"Strike harder!" Elesis barked at her new recruits, "You're a soldier, not a grain farmer!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The recruits tiredly yelled back, sparring with one another.

"Look your foe in the eye! See how they want you dead! Fight like it's your last day!" She bellowed.

From a balcony above, a crimson knight smiled as he shook his head.

"Such a slave driver sis." Elsword, champion of Velder, chuckled to himself. He pushed off from the railing and returned to his quarters. He could feel it in the air. That tense sensation before a coming storm.

"Is she beating them again?" He looked to the table, where the royal princess Lu and her personal guard and butler Ciel sat, visiting him.

"Nah, not yet." Elsword waved the question off.

"Honestly, she's so hard on them."

"There is no ease in times of war milady." Ciel said curtly as he poured her another cup of tea.

"I guess that's true…" She sighed.

"How are the nightmares?" Elsword asked, sitting down. Since the war, Lu suffered from horrendous night terrors. That someday Ifrit would return for her.

"They've been worsening by the day." She said sadly. She trusted Elsword greatly, he saved her life before after all, and often confided in him.

"I swear I shall never let that harm befall you again milady." Ciel said reassuringly.

"I know. You're my faithful guard after all." Lu smiled.

* * *

Raven walked the castle halls, headed to the gardens. He had received his orders from the royal family.

" _If the Draconians are capable of camouflage…"_ A million thoughts raced through his mind. What if even the prince was but an imposter? No, there's no way such a change in behavior that far up the chain of command would go unnoticed. Looking up he noticed Rena walking towards him, captain of the guard.

"Good day Sir Fairweather." He saluted. Rena smiled and did the same.

"And to you. Surely we can dispense with such professionalism Raven." She shook her head.

"heh, just a test." Raven smiled, "How fairs the guard?"

"Well. I've heard what was discussed at the council. I'm keeping an eye on them." She looked around, and beckoned him closer, "In fact, I'm looking for a suspect right now."

"What? Someone's caught your eye already?" Raven was surprised.

"One of my senior recruits didn't show up for training. They've never missed a day."

"If I were a draconian, I'd certainly pick a lowly recruit in order to spy." Raven mused.

"Exactly. But I haven't seen him."

"Who watches the guard now?"

"My lieutenant. I've screened him already, he's clean." She said, "Keep your ears to the ground. Something ill is afoot." With that the elven warrior headed off.

"Hmm…" Raven thought. He continued on his own direction, he had to reach Chung.

As he walked the gilded halls he eyed everyone he saw. Maids, butlers, patrolling guardsmen, even his own regiment, the Queen's Guard. Everyone was a suspect. As he approached the royal throne he saw someone standing by the door.

"Recruit!" He barked. The man jumped, turning to face him in fear, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I was just curious what the unrest was." He answered. Raven glared at him and pointed him away from the door.

"Recruits are forbidden from the royal wing. You know this. Report back to the barracks and await Sir Fairweather for punishment." Surprisingly he saluted.

"Y-Yes sir!" He ran off.

"Hrm…" Raven watched him. Rena would be handling it soon enough. He continued to the main hall and left through the back doors to the garden. He saw Ara, Hamel's champion knight, was with him.

"Ah, Raven." Ara smiled sweetly, already proving herself the real deal. No draconian could hope to mimic that kindness.

"My lady." He bowed.

"Oh, hi Raven." Chung turned his head, looking at his guardian.

"My lord, there has been talk of the possibility of Draconians returning."

"Really? I hadn't heard yet…" Ara sighed, "And to think I was just relaxing when there's things to do."

"The king and queen called Eve and Ain. It was not long before now that I learned it myself. It would be best to proceed with life as usual to not arouse suspicion." Raven explained.

"Makes sense. And those two will handle the matter for now." Ara nodded.

"So let me guess." Chung huffed as he stood up, wiping his dirt stained hands, "Mom's paranoid and wants you watching me twenty-four seven." Raven said nothing since he hit the nail on the head, "I mean seriously, why have dad train me if I'm not supposed to know how to protect myself."

"Because if I am not able to, should I be gone or fallen in battle, that you may still fight." Raven said seriously.

"Oh don't talk like that Raven!" Ara exclaimed, "Besides, you're a magnificent warrior. No draconian could get the better of you." He had no words for her praise. He remembered the scared young boy he was during the war. His arm crushed by rubble and remade by Nasod Engineering when the refugees of Velder were sent to Hamel. He'd never forget the pain of that day. He turned his eyes to the distant sky.

"Dark clouds…" He sighed.

* * *

 **Vayne: Sorry again for being gone so long, been dealing with a lot more real life than I'd like. Anyways, poll votes pointed to wanting something fresh and I have a treat for you! If you liked Locked Away, you'll love this. I promise!**


End file.
